


Cold Blooded

by superRDF



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Rating May Change, first time in the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superRDF/pseuds/superRDF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selene was just a cold blooded killer with a one track mind, nothing more, nothing less. Starts pre-Underworld and will continue into the movie timeline. Selene/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first attempt at an Underworld fiction so be gentle.

David sat perched on the window sill, looking out through the stain glass window of the manor into the night. Rain and Darkness. It was a sight he had become all too familiar with over the past four centuries of existence. 

Unlike some of his brothers he had never been outside the countries boundaries, or even outside the city of Budapest. At least not since he had been turned. Often he wondered if he could move to the coven across the ocean, if only for a change of scenery. The darkness would never change of course; it was the only time they could be out after all. But the blasted rain would surely be a great thing to be rid of.

The sound of heels against wood interrupted the pitter-patter of the rain, causing David to look away from the window. His brown eyes fell to one of the Vampire death dealers, Selene. He had known Selene since he had been turned and he could truthfully say he had never made her laugh.

“Do you ever focus on anything else?” he questioned, watching as the Death Dealer cleaned her gun before inserting another clip of silver bullets.

Any vampire or even a human would recognize that Selene was not someone to be trifled with. While the gothic chic remained a constant in the wardrobe of their coven, there was something about the black leather suit and matching black overcoat Selene wore for the hunt that didn’t invoke feelings of happiness.

David always assumed it was part of her Death Dealer title, but it did fit Selene’s personality quite well. “I have a job to do” she replied, her tone neutral as ever, “Don’t you ever do anything than stare at the scenery?”

A laugh escaped the younger vampire’s  lips. The raven haired vampire never made jokes, yet he usually could find humor in her comments, even if they were insulting.  He moved from the window sill, adjusting his black tie as he walked towards her; “I could join you on the hunt.”

  
For a second there was a flash of amusement in Selene’s eyes before it was replaced with seriousness and a scowl. “Hunting Lycans is nothing to be taken lightly, David. They’ll just as soon bite you as put a bullet in your head.”

“As if a bullet could hit me.”

The look of disdain she gave him was enough to stop even the undead cold. She hated when he talked cocky, hated when any of the vampires did, especially those who had never stood toe to toe with a werewolf or lycan before. More importantly though, she hated when he talked like Kraven.

“Happy hunting then” he offered, grabbing her second machine pistol from the table and handing it to her.

She gave him a wordless reply, simply taking the gun from his hand and holstering it then turning on her heels. Her boots clicked against the hardwood as she left the study, the door closing with a loud creak behind her. As David had quickly learned, when Selene decided to end a conversation, it was permanently over.

 With a sigh he ran a hand through his short black hair and turned towards the column upon columns of books that covered the walls, hoping to find something he hadn’t read yet.

**< ><><><><> **

Selene crouched low on the tiled rooftop, the rain coming down around her as her eyes grazed over the crowd. Of course her job wasn’t in identifying the Lycan, it was merely to take him down once they did. Nathanial, currently sitting on a bench with his hat pulled low and a phone to his ear, was the one tasked with identifying their target. Still, Selene liked to have a visual just in case.

As she waited patiently, she couldn’t help but think back to David’s words. _‘Happy hunting’_. She scoffed at the idea. There was nothing _happy_ about what she did. It would be a lie to say the vampire didn’t get a pleasure out of killing Lycan’s that most would find repulsive but it did not equal happiness. She had long since come to the conclusion that happiness was something long gone for her.

For all the company he provided Selene couldn’t help but think that David was naïve, even when she knew him to be the complete opposite. He was intelligent, book smart than anything. Where she had spent her centuries getting revenge of the Lycan race, he had spent his time educating himself, most often finding refuge in the study of the mansion.

He often tried to ‘culture’ her as he put it. Make her more than the killer she was, or at least more than the killer she appeared to be. But she didn’t have time for Shakespeare. If she didn’t like the man’s plays when he was alive, she certainly wasn’t going to favor them now.

Her thoughts were instantly dropped when she noticed Nathanial standing up. Her eyes followed his line of sight to a scraggly looking young man. He wore a leather jacket with the collar turned up and was using a newspaper to cover his head. The man also seemed to be in a bit of a rush to get through the crowded sidewalk.

“Where are you rushing off to” Selene mused, rising from her crouch to move along the rooftops.  There was no way to take the Lycan now; the vampires were forbidden to reveal or draw attention to themselves and surely shooting down a man in a crowd would do that.

So she continued to trail him, jumping the gap from block to block when needed. A quick glance back told her that Nathanial was still in pursuit on the ground but the more their target walked, the more she wondered where he was going. When he turned down a side street abruptly her curiosity only grew but she could also taste the end coming. The man had started looking over his shoulder, a sense of paranoia clearly having settled in. If he had just looked up once he would have seen the Death Dealer stalking her prey.

Th Lycan took one more look over his shoulder before turning onto another populated street and breaking into a run. Selena couldn’t help but let the slightest of smirks cross her features as she picked up the pace of her strides, hardly even close to needing her full speed. It seemed like the man had become aware, or at least suspicious of Nathanial’s presence but it seemed she was still undetected. Whatever the case the man led them on a merry chase, twisting and turning but with Selene on top of him every step of the way.

By the time he burst through the doors of an old warehouse, Selene had hardly realized they had left the noisy streets of Budapest. Her mind was focused on one thing, and after waiting a second and seeing no sign of Nathanial, she decided to end it herself.

Creeping in through a window on the top floor, she placed a boot down to test the floor before entering. It was only then that she realized the warehouse wasn’t a busy factory, but rather an abandoned one. He had made this all too easy for her. She looked down to the ground floor to see the Lycan walking slower but still as nervous as he had been previously. Clearly he still had goosebumps. An inexperienced Selene might toy with her prey, spook him out further but she had long since learned to end things while the moment was hers. Kraven may call them unintelligent beasts but a beast could still rip your arm off if you gave it the chance. And just as she wanted nothing more to kill them, a Lycan would not waste the same opportunity.

She climbed through the rafters, positioning herself above her target before allowing herself to drop down. With fell with the grace of a swan and touched the ground neatly, not flinching a muscle at the impact. The Lycan had his back to her when she landed and turned around with a start. Whether he opened his mouth to scream or talk, she didn’t leave time to find out. With deadly quickness she pumped five silver bullets into his chest with her silenced pistol. It was always best to go the quieter route when it was available.

 

As the man sunk to the ground, his body beginning to seize and convulse, she felt that sick pleasure start to take over her body. A blue tint filled her iris’ as she looked down at the body once more before holstering her gun.

“You certainly picked an ideal place” she commented, brushing a strand of hair out of her face as she stepped over the body with disregard.

It was only as she looked around the warehouse that she realized how ideal the place was. An empty building on the outskirts of the city. It was the perfect place to execute someone, or…

  
“Ambush—“

The words had barely left her mouth before a body crashed into hers, sending her flying across the warehouse until she hit a beam. Selene barely had time to compose herself before a Lycan was on her. She quickly got a hand on its throat, stopping it from tearing into her. With her free hand she grabbed her machine pistol and unloaded into the beast, snapping it’s neck as she tossed it aside for good measure.

Stupid beasts don’t plan ambushes. As she looked around, her senses on alert she wondered if it was just a coincidence of two. Maybe her target and the second attacker had been brothers on their own. _And where the hell was Nathanial?_ The Death Dealer decided not to wait around for more company and started making her way towards the exit.

As Selene took another step towards the door, a growl erupted from the darkness. By the time the lycan was jumping at her, she had reacted and put a bullet through its brain. What she hadn’t expected was another one to be jumping at her from the other direction.

  
Selene fell to the ground in a heap, feeling its claws digging into her skin through the leather suit. For a moment she thought of it as an inevitable end. The Lycan’s had killed her family and now they were going to finish the job. As the Lycan lunged forward however, it’s head snapped to the side as the sound of a gunshot brought her back to reality.

Four more shots followed and soon Selene was able to toss the limp body off of her. She quickly stood and her eyes fell to Nathanial who was holding a smoking gun.

“About time you showed up” she commented, picking up her dropped gun from the ground. “We need to go, this is an ambush. More could show up at any time.”

  
Nathanial was a Death Dealer like her and knew how to take orders but her words  caused him to do a double take. “An ambush?” he questioned suspiciously.

“Look around you, Nathanial. Four Lycan bodies. When have we ever run into this many at once?” she demanded.

Her partner glanced around the warehouse, confirming what she had told him and felt a pit growing in his stomach. “Not in a very long time” he commented, backing towards the exit. “We need to get back to the coven.”

 

Selene nodded, happy Nathanial had accepted her judgment and decision without much debate. She could only hope that the same would happen when they arrived home.

**< ><><><><> **

“An ambush?” Kraven questioned incredulously.

 

After they arrived back at the estate, Selene made a beeline for the weapons room. This wasn’t anything out of the ordinary for her, most if not all of the coven were aware of her dedication, or obsession as some called it. The look she shot Kraven however, was enough to stir his attention and cause him to follow her.

 

The armory was more advanced than one you might to be held inside a vampire coven. Despite their ability to rip a person’s limbs off if they wanted to, the armory was stacked with everyone from assault rifles and submachine guns to shotguns and pistols. For Selene it was one of her favorite places in the mansion, and the resident weapons expert was one of the more tolerable vampires around.

 

“Yes, an ambush” Selene repeated, growing tired of running the same story over and over again. “I thought the Lycan were near extinction, how are four of them just waiting around with the gall to attack like that? This was planned!”

 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Selene” Kraven chastised, clearly not as convinced as she was. “The Lycan are low on numbers, you’ve been making sure of that. Why is this more than a coincidence? Do you really think those imbecile creatures could plan an attack?”

 

“I wouldn’t believe it had I not been the one who was attacked!” Selene said, growing agitated. “Do you not think I am worth my word? Nathanial agrees, something was not right.”

 

“Nathanial? The one who showed up at the last minute and saw none of what you say happened?”

 

“The evidence was there” Selene said, quickly growing tired of his games.

 

Kraven paced around her for a moment, looking at the rifles on the wall before speaking, “Tell me Selene, did you kill them?”

 

“Of course” she replied without hesitation.

 

“Then what’s the problem?” he turned around to look her in the eye, his gaze taking on a menacing tone as they locked eyes. “Whatever ‘ambush’ this was you clearly dealt with it. I assure you there is no bigger scheme at play here; those creatures can hardly stay alive. Now rest yourself for you next job and drop whatever suspicions you have.”

 

With that the acting coven leader left the weapons room, leaving Selene to seethe in anger and frustration.

**< ><><><><> **

Selene stepped into the bedroom, her mind replaying the day’s events in her head. After a night on the hunt she would often relive what had happened, analyzing if she had made a mistake and how she could be more thorough. In over 600 years she had become a flawless killing machine. Then there was the simple satisfaction she received from knowing that another Lycan, the beasts responsible for her families’ deaths, was dead.

 

Tonight was different though. She didn’t get the pleasure that she sought, instead only seeing that instant before Nathanial arrived. That instant where she had accepted death and awaited it with barely a struggle. And for the first time in a long time, she felt cold.

 

David looked up from his position on the bed, a book in his hands and glasses perched on his nose. Despite his perfect vision he insisted on wearing them if only for the purposes of amusement and fashion.

 

He wasn’t startled by her presence, she was easy enough to sense when she walked in but he was surprised to see her at this time. Usually she was off in her study, doing whatever it was Death Dealers did.  
  
“The job went well then?” he questioning raising his eyebrows curiously. When she didn’t respond, he looked at her more closely. Her eyes seemed to say that her mind was elsewhere. Where exactly he had no clue. “Selene?”

 

Again she didn’t respond, instead her hands reached up to unzipper her suit. For a moment David’s voice caught in his throat as her pale skin was revealed to him. It was no secret that despite her detachment from others Selene was still one of the most strikingly beautiful vampires around. David was one who agreed with this line of thinking.

 

Wordlessly, Selene moved towards the bed. David could only watch in silent confusion as she slid under the covers, her back turn towards him. He knew Selene to be a stoic and unresponsive vampire at times but even for her this was new. Something was off, maybe one of their brothers had died in the hunt but surely the house would have been buzzing with that news.

 

David closed his book and took off his glasses, placing them on the nightstand. He shifted in bed, turning on his side and wrapping an arm around her slender waist. Selene didn’t protest to his actions, keeping her eyes focused straight ahead and refusing to close them. Vampires weren’t exactly sleepers so for the rest for the night they remained like that, silent in each other’s embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say the werewolves/lycans are the worst animations i've ever seen. but that aside i've seen a lot of comments that the movie lacks depth in it's plots and characters. some called Selene a Mary Sue Just from Awakening i would agree with that. So I have a few goals in this story one of which is to give Selene more than one dimension. Just some notes of clarification, the relationship between David/Selene is not romantic (yet) and he is not the David from the movies. There is a bit to their background that will be revealed in later chapters. Hmm i guess that's all for now. hope you guys enjoyed. also rating may upgrade in future chapters.


	2. Torture

“You know David, you really should come out with us sometime. The nightlife here is fantastic” raved Elaine, as she sat across from David, her legs crossed causing her skirt to slide up her thigh.

 

“Why go out with you guys party here every night?” David responded, gesturing to the room around them as he sipped from the glass of blood in his hand.

 

The room he was gesturing to was the living room, filled with vampires in various circles chatting amongst themselves as they were now. The main room of the manor was quite large but still held that medieval design to it. The carpet was foreign and the walls were covering with paintings of respectable vampires with photos of the Vampire Council hanging large and tall above everything else.

 

Generally the living room dissected itself into groups. The younger vampires, generally anyone who was under four hundred years, the middle aged vampires, about five to seven hundred, and the older vampires who generally had respect even if their ideals weren’t always agreeable.  Of course within the younger vampires there were the more recent ones, a hundred years or less. They were quite rare. As time went on the human body seemed to be becoming less susceptible to the vampire virus. Most died off before the transformation could be completed. It was a worrying problem yet a problem no one seemed to be worried about. Everyone was focused on the Lycan and ending their war with them.

 

David’s comment’s got a few chuckles and nods of agreement from the others.

 

“Please, it’s not as if you ever join us down here anyway. You’re usually off reading or whatever it is you do these days”  Elaine pointed out.

 

“Reciting Shakespeare” commented Marius. He was a taller vampire, in fact one of the tallest David had ever come across. While not a Death Dealer, he had seen the vampire rip werewolves to shreds while barely straining.  In contrast he was often very jovial, lighthearted and jumped up on blood.

 

A few more bursts of laughter erupted from the group, David merely grinned along with them. Already used to their meaningless teasing from time to time. Elaine slid into his lap, her blonde hair flowing over her shoulders. “Come now, David…” she started, her fingers running over the skinny red tie that sat on his chest. “You haven’t lived until you’ve danced among them, the smell…” she inhaled deeply before exhaling in an erotic fashion, “Is intoxicating.”

 

David turned his head, his eyes meeting Elaine’s. She was nothing if not a temptress. “As promising as the sounds, Elaine, I think the temptation to take a bite would just be too large” he stated, his hand covering hers for a moment then taking it off his tie.

 

Elaine gave a huff, rising from his lap and returned to her chair. The others shared a laugh at her reaction because as much as she was a temptress, she was just as bad at losing.

 

 “The next time you travel to Paris, let me know. Then I’ll join up” he added, causing a few to chuckle while others merely missed the point. The fact was, no one traveled to Paris. Hardly any traveling was necessary not that they had an established home for centuries.

 

“You know I won’t lie, I’ve been tempted to take a bite on more than one occasion” commented Sid, drinking greedily from his glass.

 

“And did you?”

 

The voice rang out over the living room, causing a chilled hush to come over the room. Kraven certainly did not have a commanding voice, and although he had been a Death Dealer, David did not find the man particularly threatening. But his name preceded him and the tales of what he had accomplished from a time before David was born earned him the respect of the youngest and eldest vampires.

 

He walked down the spiraling stairs that bordered each side of the living room, his boots heavy with each step. David knew that the current caretaker of the coven must be loving it. Kraven loved nothing if not knowing all eyes were on him. It allowed him to put on a show. As he reached the bottom of the staircase, he locked eyes with Sid.

 

“Did you, Sid? Did you give into the temptation?” a smile was on his face, as if reflecting the jovial mood that had been in the room before. Really he was just luring his fellow vampire into a false sense of security.

 

The younger vampire stammered for a moment, his shoulders shrugging as he tried to form a coherent sentence. “Well-I-uh-you know-I—“

 

His words were cut off as Kraven was across the room in the blink of an eye, his hand around Sid’s neck raising his body a foot off the ground as he held him pinned against the wall. “Because if you DID you would be in direct violation of our code and therefore need trial by the Council” Kraven’s tone boomed as he bared his fangs, his eyes a steely blue.

 

Sid couldn’t exactly respond, his windpipe being crushed by the vampire’s grip. After allowing him to flail for another minute Kraven allowed the man to drop to the floor coughing and spitting. Kraven glared down at the man for a second before turning to the rest of the living room smiling. “Back to drinking everyone” he declared.

 

For their part the coven was unmoved by the scene before them and no one offered to help their fallen brother. They all knew the rules and even if Kraven seemed to be a bit of a light caretaker at times, he never failed to prove his power when the opportunity presented itself. He turned on his heel and moved to leave the room when he spotted David.

  
“Alexander! Your glass is looking low” he said patting the vampire on the shoulder as he walked out of the room.

 

David merely grimaced in displeasure. He hardly had anything personal against Kraven given he tried to avoid him any chance he could. But knowing his treatment and pursuit of Selene caused David to have a sour disposition towards Kraven. Not to mention the fact that the older vampire tried to take him under his wing for the first couple decades of his existence before giving up.

 

“Did he just call you Alexander?” Nicolas asked, curiously. Nicolas was even younger than David, only having been around for two centuries.

 

“David Alexander” David supplied, “The David was added on around 1700. And no, don’t start using it.” Nicolas closed his mouth, having the next question taken from his mouth.

 

David was already feeling tired of the living room and Kraven’s appearance had only advanced that feeling. He had been ready to leave when the sound of a howl pierced through the walls of the manor. For a moment the room went quiet as it had a few moments ago but for a completely different reason this time. Everyone waited with baited breath until Rigel stormed in, making a beeline for the armory.

 

Just like that the room broke back into chatter, this time with an exciting new topic of discussion.

 

“Looks like they bagged another one” Marius commented before taking a sip from his glass. “That’s the third prisoner in two weeks.”

 

Elaine scrunched up her nose, clearly disgusted by the thought of being anywhere near a Lycan. “Where are those things all coming from.”

 

“Does it matter? As long as they keep killing them they can come from wherever they like” Marius commented, nudging his fellow vampire who nodded in agreement.

 

David knew he was right, but he didn’t even want to think of what Selene was doing right now.

**< ><><><><><><> **

“AHHHH!”

 

The Lycan howled in pain as Selene pried the silver bullet out of him with a dagger. He was the latest survivor of their assault on Lycan’s which meant he got to come back to the manor, be chained up and tortured for information. It was a common occurrence, a procedure they used whenever their leads on Lycan were drying up. From time to time they would get duds; Lycan’s who had simply been loners on the run. But for the vast majority every Lycan they came across knew at least some whispers. And as far as Selene was concerned, this one had the look of someone who knew something.

 

“Where are the others?” she demanded, her cold stare boring down on the creature.

 

“W—what others” he panted, trying to recover from the pain.

 

“The other Lycans. We know there are more out there” Selene supplied, her patience growing thin. Rigel never liked the idea of her conducting the interrogations. He was always afraid that she’d toss the questions out the window and simply kill the thing. His fears weren’t unfounded, but as much as she hated the Lycan, Selene also wasn’t stupid.

 

“Go to hell!” he roared in response.

 

“So you’re not denying they’re out there” Selene noted, trailing the tip of her gun over his leg before stopping at his knee cap. “You see I know how you work. As long as I don’t hit any vital organs you’ll live. And you’re a big boy so I’m betting your regenerative factor will kick in before you pass out from the pain.”

 

“Wait, wait—AHHH!”

  
Another scream of pain ripped from his throat as the bullet went through his knee cap, shattering it in one go. “Where are the others?!” demanded Selene, a threat behind her voice.

 

 The man whimpered, the chains stopping him from clutching his leg. “You fucking bitch” he blubbered, his head rolling from side to side.

 

“You have one more healthy kneecap” she reminded him, unfazed by his words. She had heard much worse insults in her six centuries.

 

He tossed his head back, muttering incoherent curses. When he felt the cold steel of her gun against his leg he finally snapped by to reality. “Okay! Okay!” Selene looked over to Rigel to make sure he was getting this confession before turning back to the Lycan. “Southside…there’s a-a farmer’s market. The man who owns the fruit cart, h-he gets us in and out. Stray Lycans.”

 

That could certainly be useful. A bookkeeper for the Lycans, who might well be a Lycan himself. For all they knew he had a record of the last Lycan’s left.

 

“Is that all?” she questioned, her face leaning in closer.

 

“I-It’s all, I swear!”

 

Her gun hovered higher, moving to his crotch. “What about an ambush. A week ago. Warehouse on the outskirts of town.”  Her voice was low, but with Rigel’s abilities he could easily hear her. But it wasn’t Rigel she was hiding from, it was the camera’s microphone that was positioned in the corner of the interrogation room.

 

“Are you sure…” he pressed her gun downwards, her finger hovering over the trigger. “Now I might not consider this a vital organ, but you certainly might.”

 

The man looked panicked for a second, as if trying to decide whether she was serious or not and if she was, could he survive it. A quick glance to his knee made up his mind. “T-there was some talk…A while ago, whispers in the streets. Some Lycans were going to try and strike back at the vampires. Set-up a Death Dealer or two. But I swear I didn’t know they actually went through with it! I didn’t even know who was behind the rumors!”

 

“That’s a shame” Selene said, a grin coming across her features as she stood upright. “Maybe your fruit man will be more informative.”

  
Without another word she aimed her gun at his chest and unloaded her clip, saving the last bullet for the head. The Lycan didn’t even get a word in to protest before he was littered with silver bullets. She watched as his body seized for a moment before collapsing against the pillar he was chained to.

 

“You get too much joy out of that, Selene” Rigel commented, eyeing her carefully.

 

“It’s not joy” she replied curtly, turning to leave the chamber with Rigel on her heels. “Did you get everything he said?”

 

“Every last word” Rigel replied, looking over his pad. “If I missed anything it should be on the recording.” Before she opened the door to the neck room, he placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. “What was that ambush business about?”

 

Selene fixed him with a hard stare. She had worked with Rigel for a while now and knew how she operated; knew that she often pursued things that she should let go. “Just following a lead” she responded.

 

“A lead you were told to drop?”

 

Instead of replying she turned away from him, opening the door to and walking through it. “Find that farmer’s market, Rigel. This bookkeeper could be extremely valuable.”

**< ><><><><><> **

“There she is” David commented as Selene walked into the study.

 

He was perched in his usual spot on the windowsill , the latest copy of Harry Potter in his hands. He wasn’t much of a modern literature fan but with nothing better to fill his time, the vampire tried to stay somewhat relevant.

 

“You were the talk of the house” he said, turning to the next page.

 

“Really? Well good for them” she replied, clearly not worried with her social position in the house. Which given her spot as one of Viktor’s favorites was pretty high.

 

His gaze flicked over to her briefly and watched as she moved around some books so she could access her laptop. It was quite a funny idea when he thought about it, vampires using laptops. Harry Potter didn’t even have a wrist watch at Hogwarts.

 

“Yeah, everyone wondered how long you’d let the Lycan live” he said. The only response he got was the sound of typing on the keyboard, telling him that she was apparently still in the work state of mind. Not that Selene ever seemed to stop being in the work state of mind. If she could hunt Lycan’s during the daylight she probably would. Turning the page again he paused,  “Oh, and you missed Kraven’s rage.”

  
The typing stopped and Selene turned her head to David, their eyes locking for a moment. “Did he do anything to you?”

 

There was a long silence as they held each other’s gaze unspoken words moving between them. Selene was far from emotional and Elder’s be damned if she ever admitted any verbal emotion. But moments like this said he wasn’t just a vampire that kept her company for his knowledge.

 

“Me? No, of course not” David finally said, waving her off. Selene stared at him for a moment longer before returning to her work. He took it as a sign to continue talking. “Sid hinted that he may have sipped from a human. Or at least that he was severely tempted to.”

 

“Sid is an imbecile” he couldn’t help but laugh at her candid response.

 

“For someone who never goes in the sun he certainly has a few fried brain cells” he agreed, “Oh and Kraven did call me Alexander, that prick.” This did cause a half-smile to creep onto Selene face, unknown to her company. "Did you know there are no vampires shown in this book?" closing it with dissatisfaction, David hoped down from the window and strode over to wear Selene was seated.

 

“You just tortured a man for information. What’s so important that you can’t take a break” he muttered, looking over her shoulder at the computer screen. Selene was undisturbed by his presence, merely continuing her search on the internet. “Farmer’s market…Why are you searching for farmer’s markets in Budapest?”

 

“It’s a lead” she replied. “There could be a very important man there.”

 

“I’m coming with you” he said suddenly. He wasn’t sure why, maybe it was just that aching need for a change of scenery he had been having over the last few years.

 

Selene glanced up at him then turned back to her screen. Highlighting the location of three farmer’s markets in the southern district of Budapest. “This isn’t exactly official business.”

 

“Why am I not surprised” David rolled his eyes before reaching over her and closing the laptop, which earned him a prompt glare. “Now, when was the last time you drank? Just because you don’t have to doesn’t mean you shouldn’t.”

 

Selene considered putting up a protest, but decided to swallow it for a moment. The night had been successful, not only gaining information but killing another Lycan. She supposed a break until tomorrow would do her good, not that she had to like it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's chapter two! hopefully this chapter didn't seem like nothing was happening. like I said one of my goals is depth. in the movie we see the living room a few times with tables and the vampires sitting around but it's often just for scenery as the character passes through, we never actually see how they interact there. so i wanted to give a bit of that. also Selene mentions how they torture the Lycans, taking out the silver bullet before it kills them then putting it back in. Considering how cold and calculated Selene seems to be I figured it was a fitting scene to make. I'm definitely not trying to tone down her ruthlessness but hopefully you're getting glimpses that she isn't completely unaffected by what she does.


	3. Bloodlust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: i'm tempted not even call it smut but there are some erotic themes near the end of the chapter

David didn’t understand why he had to be the one walking around alone on the ground; then he remembered Selene was wearing a skin tight leather suit and black trench coat. Goth may be a familiar style but even that was stretching it. He had tried to talk her into wearing more incognito closes but was quickly shut down. After who was the Death Dealer and who wasn’t?

So he was left to roam the streets while Selene watched from above. This was the third market, the first two having been busts. That meant this was the one their fruit seller was at; assuming that the information Selene worked out of that Lycan was in fact accurate. She had given David the barest of briefs, telling him what he needed to know and no more than that. He understood, and part of him was grateful, after all in some aspects the more you knew the more valuable you were to the enemy.

He pulled the collar of his jacket around his neck as he moved through the crowd. The day was overcast with not an ounce of sunshine coming through, making it easier for them to operate during the hours that the farmer’s market was actually open. He was grateful that the rain hadn’t fallen yet and hoped they’d be done before it had.

A quick glance upward told him that Selene was still readily in position. When he returned his eyes to the street he saw a large sign that read ‘fruit’ in Hungarian. “Works for me” he muttered, making a beeline for the stand, positive that Selene had already scene what he had.

For the slightest of seconds he looked up at the vendor. He had a trucker hat pulled down on his head. Strands of grey hair spurted out from underneath, complimented by a grey beard. He hardly seemed interested in the fruit he was selling, his mind somewhere else completely.

“What’s fresh?” David asked, picking up and apple and feeling it around in his head. He could take a bite but human food did nothing for them as vampires, it was more of an indulging food they had at parties for no other reason than to look nice. It held no real value or taste.

“Everything” he grumbled, looking at the magazine he held in his hands.

‘ _Pleasant fellow’_ David thought as he picked up another piece of fruit, and looked upwards for a moment to see if he could spot Selene. The fact that he couldn’t meant she was fulfilling her part of the job…hopefully.

He continued to browse the cart, looking at oranges and grapes;  appearing tempted to buy but not being satisfied in the end. Eventually the vendor threw his magazine down in apparent annoyance, looking at David.

“If yer jus’ gonna touch everything and buy then keep it movin’!” he declared, causing a few market goers to look in their direction.

David was taken back for a moment and blanked as he tried to remember Selene’s instructions. God how he was wishing she was the one here right now negotiating with this man who very well could be a Lycan himself. 

“Uh, actually” he started, leaning forward slightly, “I was hoping you could help me. I heard you can help someone who’s in a jam out..?” Pretend to be a Lycan, the one thing he had absolutely no clue how to do.

There was a flash of recognition in the man’s eyes but he said nothing. Instead he merely eyeballed David as if he was trying to test the trust worthiness of this stranger. David hadn’t realized his grip on the apple had started to tighten in anticipation until he felt the juices cover his fingers. When he relaxed his fingers he heard the man grumble incoherently before speaking up.

“Unless it’s fruit you want, I can’t help you” he said, dismissing the vampire with a wave.

“That’s unfortunate, maybe you could help me”

Selene’s cold steel voice came from the darkness, causing the old man’s eyes to bug out. “Don’t turn around. Don’t move, and **don’t** try to change. You may be old but a clip of silver bullets to your heart and lungs should do the job.”

David was relieved beyond words to see the outline of his Death Dealer friend standing behind the man. Being a distraction was harder than it looked but it was better than being the battering ram that was Selene. He tried to read the old man, seeing if his expression gave away anything other than terror. He did seem more surprised than afraid though.

“Now. Slowly back up into this building behind you” the man did as he was told and Selene nodded her head to the side for David to follow them. She had made it clear they weren’t to use each other’s names during this, least any Lycan’s find out.

Once they were inside Selene was quick and methodical with the pace of someone who had done this before. She had secured all the exits then quickly restrained the man by tying him to a chair. Obviously if he was a Lycan that was going to do nothing to stop him, that was what the two silver guns pointed at him were for. Of course unlike Selene, David wasn’t a trained killer.

Throughout the process the old man was disturbingly calm. After the initial shock had worn off he seemed almost comfortable with his current situation. It was something that didn’t sit well with the young vampire or the Death Dealer.

“Alright, from what we gather you’re something of a bookkeeper, old man. Moving Lycans from one place to another. Keeping track of who’s where—“ “Who planned the ambush to kill a Death Dealer?”

David head snapped to Selene in frustration. She was the superior here of course, but they both knew after this they would never have access to this man again, which meant they had to get first things first. He mainly agreed on this because he knew of Selene’s determination. Something that was coming through now.

“Ambush?” the man mused, completely ignoring David’s words. His broken talk had apparently been a rouse as well, as he now talked as if he was an elder Vampire “My dear, the only ambush you should be worried about is the one you just walked into.”

Selene’s eyes shot up to David and she could see the worrying look on his face. It was now painfully evident that not only was this who they were looking for, but he seemed to be awaiting a situation like this.

“I should have known Jonathan would squeal if you caught him” the man scoffed.

“Selene” David said warningly. He was loyal and could handle himself as well as any vampire but it had been well over a century since his last battle. David moved to the window, pulling back the curtain to see if anyone had gathered outside but saw nothing.

“Who is organizing this?” Selene demanded, her nails digging into the man’s throat.

Despite the constriction on his neck the man managed to laugh wickedly at her demands, "You must be the Death Dealer. I'll enjoy watching them rip you to shreds" Selene's grip tightened around his neck, blood starting to trickle over her fingers. The old man gasped, stuppering with a smirk on his face, “If I’m gone from my post for more than five minutes, a patrol will come here.”

David looked out the window once more, trying to determin how long they had been in the building. Just checking the exits and tying him up alone had taken more than five minutes. Apparently the same thought had registered in Selene’s head because when he looked over to her, her eyes said it all. They had to get out of here but they weren’t leaving empty handed.

“Search the cupboards and drawers! There has to be something in here” she said, backing away from the man as she tried to work out their best escape route.

As David started searching through the drawers Selene had already started a countdown in her head. At most she assumed they had a minute, at the least thirty seconds. Her eyes were constantly flicking from the old man to the door then to David. It didn’t help that the old man had resumed laughing maniacally. The Death Dealer was about five seconds from putting a bullet in his head.

“I found something!” the vampire exclaimed as her mental countdown neared ten seconds.

She turned to see David holding a large book, bound together with string, some pages were poking out but it could definitely be what they were looking for. One of the reasons Selene had brought him along was his ability to identify books and hopefully tell the difference between a history book and a manifest.

Before she could say anything a pounding on the door caused her to hold her breath. She looked at David and motioned for him to move towards the back door.

“Luther, are you in there?” a gruff voice called.

Selene’s eyes moved to the old man named Luther who merely smiled, remaining quiet as he did so. She knew she should have shot him then and there but the man was far too valuable. She backed away from the door, shooting a look at David.

 “Run!” she shouted as the front door burst down.

He didn’t need to be told twice as he ran out through the back door, book in hand. Looking to his left he met eyes with two Lycan who immediately identified him. _‘Well at least they aren’t shooting at me’_ he thought positively as he took off down the back alley.

In the house Selene waited patiently for the dust to settle and the first Lycan to walk through. Shooting off rounds would have caused too much trouble so she settled for the subtle approach of tossing four shurikens into the body of the first target. Not waiting around to see the effect, Selene sprinted out the back way, only to see David was gone.

Her mind went frantic for a moment, her blood pounding as she searched for the vampire. Unfortunately she didn’t have much time to figure out where he had disappeared to and only hoped that he had escaped. The sound of movement behind her sent the Death Dealer into action. Selene sprinted down the alley, tossing aside her trench coat for better mobility. She could outrun a Lycan on a good day but these narrow alleys didn’t work to her advantage.

Turning down a corner on a dime Selene could hear the footsteps trailing closely behind her. So they hadn’t  changed. That had to be a positive.

As she turned another corner her heart sank and any optimism she had been feeling drained away. A man hole cover was tossed aside and something told her it’d lead to David. The only problem was that they had forced the Lycan’s underground, into hiding. And there was only one place that sewers lead.

<><><><><><> 

David’s boots sloshed through the dirty sewer water as he progressed down the tunnel. It was unfamiliar territory, and he hated unfamiliar territory. Especially when he was being hunted by Lycan. 

It had taken him all of two seconds to unholster the pistol Selene had given him, but that was the easy part. He paused when a growling sound reached his ears, glancing back to see if his pursuers were anywhere nearby he broke into a slight job.

“Brilliant idea, go into the sewer where they can change” he muttered, nearly full on running by the time finished speaking.

Suddenly he skidded to a stop as the wall in front of him exploded, a Lycan flying through in the debris. “By the Elders…” he muttered as the beast turned towards him. It had been more than a while since a Lycan had crossed his path and David had forgotten just how ugly the beasts were. He also forgot how deadly quick they were.

As the vampire was dumbstruck the Lycan lunged forward, claws bared and animal teeth aiming for David’s throat. He reacted instinctively, bringing the thick manifest up and hitting the Lycan across the jaw. It was enough to send him stumbling to the side and allow David time to run past him. For all the stories Kraven told of the Lycan, they certainly didn’t move like mindless animals.

 

The creature was quickly on its feet and pursuing its immortal prey. It had moved to climb on the ceiling in a path that put it directly in David’s blind spot.

If he had a heart it would have been beating out of his chest. He didn’t know how Selene managed this sensation of fight or flight each time she came face to face with these things. Seeing an option to turn coming up ahead, David prepared himself mentally for his next move.

In a single leap he dove to the opening on the left. Nearly half a second later the Lycan rounded the corner, only to have five silver bullets pumped into him. With a groan it fell from the ceiling in a heap and David let a sigh of relief escape his lips. His fangs were bared and his eyes were an icy blue. He couldn’t recall the last time the change had been brought on by battle.

The echoing of footsteps caused his head to snap in the direction from where he came, only to see Selene run around the corner. Her eyes flickered to the body of the Lycan then to David. The way her faced relaxed showed her relief but she remained wordless as she walked towards him. Her eyes were icy as well from the adrenaline of the battle. As she neared he could feel the bloodlust mixing with his adrenaline.

**< ><><><><><> **

Selene had had enough presence of mind to return them to the manor, knowing the risks that staying in the sewer presented. As soon as they arrived David had been on the Death Dealer, his hands moving to relieve her of her black suit. In his blood driven state he barely took the time to take in her perfect nude form before he was on her again, pressing her against every surface possible.

"Urg!" David slammed Selene's back against the wall, well aware that the impact wouldn’t effect her in the least. His lips quickly found hers as he tried to satisfy his craving. He ran his tongue along her canines, touching the point ever so delicately.

Bloodlust was not something new to him. In his younger days he had resorted to partaking in the blood orgies that littered the living room when enough vampires felt the lust at the same time. More recently Selene had offered to be his escape, though he wasn’t sure why. Since then he resorted to finding her rather than the living room, another thing that annoyed Elaine.

This was different though, he had never experienced the bloodlust in such a raw nature. Maybe it was the lust mixed with the adrenaline he was still feeding off of that drove him so.

Selene’s slender leg wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer against her body. Her fingers trailed over the hairs on the back of his neck as they kissed.

David's lips moved away from hers as a hand brushed aside her damp black hair to expose her succulent neck to him. For some reason it felt like he had never seen something so beautiful in his life.

 

His fangs brushed over her porcelain skin, his nostrils flared, smelling the blood that lay just beneath the surface. She arched her neck against his mouth, encouraging him to take her, to make her his if only the next few hours.

Anticipation practically dripping from his canines David couldn’t resist anymore. In one moment he swiftly penetrated her in two plaeces, causing Selene to gasp aloud and a shudder to run through her entire body. The pleasure of her tightness surrounding his member was only matched by the taste of the crimson nectar that flooded his mouth. It drove him forward, his hips thrusting in rhythm against hers as she raked her nails down his back, her soft moans and gaps filling the room.

One hand gripped her shoulder as he continued to drink like a newborn. The sweetness of her blood made it feel as he were tasting her for the first time and he couldn't get enough. The roughness in their movements increased, his hips slamming into her body over and over again, her walls stretching to fit him inside her while she cried out. 

 His mouth moved away from her neck and found Selene’s lips allowing her to taste her own blood on his lips. Unable to resist, her tongue flicked out licking some of the blood off of his lips.

That was all it took then quicker than a blink Selene had switched their positions, his body pinned beneath her. Now sitting atop him she rotated her hips while she leaned down, teeth bared. She bit into his neck without any hesitation, her pupils dilating as she drank in the blood that spilled out.

David groaned aloud, the action only increasing his lust and desire for her. Usually Selene left David in control, especially when it was his bloodlust they were fulfilling. But when she too had it, the Death Dealer preferred to be the dominant one. A role she took forcefully if she had to.

After drinking from him for another minute she tossed her head back in pleasure, her lips covered in blood. David had begun nipping and touching any piece of skin he could get his teeth and hands on.

Trailing back up her body he  again captured her lips, tasting the fresh blood that covered them as a hiss escaped him. This pattern repeated itself; their lips would meet and they would taste themselves on the other’s lips before biting down once more.

Their erotic dance continued like this throughout the night until they both lay in bed, covering in blood, sweat, and glistening juices.

David turned his head to look at Selene, his tongue flicking out to lick a strip of blood that had dripped down her shoulder. A shiver went down Selene’s spine but she was otherwise unresponsive. David eyed her carefully, knowing that part of her  was  already thinking ahead to her next move on the Lycan front and what she could possibly get from the book he grabbed.

He knew there was no afterwards, their arrangement was plain and simple. Although he still had yet to find a reason as to why she did it other than she didn’t want him hanging around some of the lesser folk in the coven and even that seemed like a questionable reason. But motivations aside, he knew this wasn’t a relationship, wasn’t any declaration of love, it was what it was: two vampires coping with a bloodlust. Though tonight had been the first time he had felt a lust so raw, one that gnawed and his bones and demanded to be satisfied.

“How do you handle it?” David suddenly asked.

His eyes moved to Selene who had since moved from the bed and pulled a black robe over her nude form. She looked almost delicate with the moonlight shining in on her. However her expression was anything but delicate, it was the cold and stoic expression he had come to be familiar with. “Deal with what?” she questioned.

“The rush you get from killing a Lycan” David replied, his gaze and voice starting to sound distant. “It was like nothing I’d ever experienced…Terrifying, definitely. I was sure that it was going to tear into me with the first swipe. But even then, the running, my mind racing…How do you do it?” His question was asked to her but his eyes were still far off as he remembered the night’s events as if they had just happened.

A worried expression crossed Selene’s features as she looked back at David. She couldn’t let him succumb to the dark pleasures that motivated her in the hunt. David wasn’t innocent, no vampire was, but he was untouched in the way that she wasn’t. He didn’t live for vengeance, thrive off of it. She knew once you accepted the sensation, there was no going back.

Her mouth creasing in a determined line she took a step back towards the bed. She wouldn’t let him hunt with her again, it was the only way she could save him from himself.

“I’ve been hunting them since I was turned. I’ve had a long time to cope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter three! for having had no interest in Underworld previously, these chapters are coming pretty quick. and getting longer at that. so a few things here, they interrogate this man which doesn't really get them anywhere, and it leads to David killing his first Lycan in a long time. I think you guys can guess he isn't exactly a stone cold killer xD and as we see it has a profound effect on him, whether it lasts or not we'll see. We also see Selene worried about this effect, mainly because she knows exactly what it feels like. I hope the distinction that their bloodlust meeting was not romantic clear enough. It's not a frequent occurrence, but it is a common one. There will be a chapter explaining why Selene does it, don't worry (; hopefully you guys enjoyed it and continue to read!


End file.
